tu hombre yo niña Alejandra Avalos
by bellaaqkiithaa zsaannchezs
Summary: para el amor no hay edad, sarada esta muy enamorada del hokage de su aldea y naruto tambien de ella?


**Tu hombre yo niña_ Alejandra Avalos**

 **Hola chicos aquí me tiene de nuevo con un song fic esta vez con NaruSara que fue una petición de una persona que me apoya mucho aquí en fanfictión y es Jeffersongongora y este one shot se lo dedico a esa persona y un gran saludo**

" _pensamientos_ " _o flash back_

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0** cambio de escena

GRITOS

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0**

 **De pequeña solo**

 **Te miraba**

 **Con mis ojos limpios**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0**

Sarada Uchiha hija de dos héroes de la guerra, pero desde el incidente de Shin Uchiha se sintió algo atraída por el séptimo hokage pero aun era una niña de tan solo 11 años y solamente podría ser su amiga ya que el estaba casado lo cual esa idea no sabia por que la entristecía, ya que ella aun no diferenciaba el amor, con la admiración

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0**

 **Me llevabas demasiados**

 **Años para ser mi amor**

 **Te reías de mi enamorado**

 **Corazón de niña**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0**

Naruto se había divorciado de Hinata hace un par de años, Sarada ya tenia 13 años de edad pero aunque sabia que estaba mal...

Me he enamorado de usted séptimo_ dijo Sarada mirando a los ojos a Naruto, con algo de sonrojo, dejando a Naruto boqui abierto y después Naruto se empezó a reír _ de que se ríe séptimo _ dijo Sarada algo seria

Lo siento Sarada tu no te puedes enamorar de mi yo te llevo demasiados años_ dijo Naruto haciendo que Sarada se entristeciera y saliera corriendo de su oficina_ SARADA ESPERA_ dijo Naruto al ver que sin querer queriendo hizo sufrir a la hija de su amigo

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Parece que fue ayer**

 **Pero ya soy mujer**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0**

Varios años después Sarada ya tenía 23 años de edad, Naruto como se sintió culpable de hacerla sufrir decidió que podrían ambos ser muy buenos amigos, lo cual Sarada lo acepto pero aun así sus sentimientos no cambiaron a pesar de los años

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0**

 **Y ahora quieres**

 **Que te cuente todo**

 **Lo que me ha ocurrido**

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o**

Aunque al principio el matrimonio Uchiha no estaba de acuerdo con que su hija fuera amiga del hokage, ya que ellos estaban al tanto de los sentimientos de su hija por el hokage, mientras Naruto y Sarada platicaban en la casa de Naruto ya que hoy se juntaron para cenar

Bien Sarada cuéntame como te ha ido en tus misiones _ dijo Naruto

Pss bien Naruto_ dijo Sarada_ esas misiones son pan comido

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Y me pides que te explique**

 **Si me han enseñado a amar**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

la luz de la velas iluminaban la habitación mientras ambos amigos platicaban, y Naruto siempre tuvo una duda

Sarada alguien te ha enseñado a amar _ pregunto Naruto y Sarada solo rio un poco

Aun no_ y se paro y se dirigió a Naruto para besarlo, aunque el no le correspondió,

 **0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o**

 **No comprendes que por ti**

 **Crecí y abandone mi nido**

 **Para volar por ti**

 **Para vivir por ti**

 **O0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Después de separarse del beso, Naruto se quedo en shock

No Naruto aun lo amo, aun no comprende que por usted me hice independiente, abandone mi nido, para volar y vivir por ti_ dijo Sarada algo sonrojada

Sarada_ dijo Naruto_ lo nuestro es imposible, podrías ser mi hija

Pero no lo soy Naruto, soy una mujer ya_ dijo Sarada algo enojada

Mi hijo y tu son de la edad_ dijo Naruto y Sarada solo soltó una pequeña risa

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o**

 **Tu hombre yo niña**

 **Nos separan casi 20 años**

 **Tu hombre yo niña**

 **El amor no sabe nuestra edad**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0**

Si ya lo se Naruto, tu hombre yo niña_ dijo Sarada_ tu y mi papa son de la edad, pero yo lo amo_ dijo mientras se acercaba a Naruto

Pero por que_ dijo Naruto_ de tantos hombres de tu edad, tuviste que fijarte en mí

Si ya lo se_ dijo Sarada_ nos separan mas de 20 años, pero el amor es asi, mi amor por ti importo la edad, yo te amo

No es posible Sarada_ dijo Naruto fastidiado, ya que se le agotaba la paciencia, pero no de mala manera

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0**

 **Tu hombre yo niña**

 **Así son las cosas de la vida**

 **Tu hombre yo niña**

 **Un amor para la eternidad**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0**

Si ya lo se Naruto_ dijo Sarada ya cansada, ya que llevaba años , convenciendo a Naruto _ pero yo te amo y siempre lo are, y así son las cosas de la vida_ dijo mirándolo a los ojos

YA SE ACABO ME VALE LO QUE PIENSEN_ grito Naruto, y tomo a Sarada de los hombros y la beso, y Sarada le correspondió de inmediato, su beso fue subiendo de tono, hasta que se separaron por falta de aire_ Sarada yo también te amo

Un amor por la eternidad_ dijo Sarada

Sarada ven, quiero mostrarte algo_ dijo Naruto, y la llevo al monte de los hokage

Naruto esta hermoso_ dijo Sarada al ver la aldea de noche

 **0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o**

 **Como dos amigos que se**

 **Quieren sin pedirse nada**

 **Como dos gotas de agua**

 **Iguales en el mismo mar**

 **0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0**

Estando hay Naruto tomo a Sarada, y la beso, Sarada no podía pedir mas, estaba con su amado, el que creía que era un amor imposible

Y Naruto después de tanto ocultar su amor, por fin lo demostraría_ sabes Sarada_ dijo Naruto mientras la abrazaba_ somos como dos amigos que se quieren sin pedirse nada_ y Sarada se quedo fascinada con el olor de su amado, ya que su olor era muy masculino, difícil de describir _ somos dos almas gemelas

Te amo_ dijo Sarada

 **0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0**

 **Como dos imanes atraídos**

 **Por su propia fuerza**

 **Para volar por ti**

 **Para vivir por ti**

 **0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0**

Somos dos imanes atraídos por nuestra propia fuerza_ dijo Sarada mientras se apegaba mas al cuerpo de Naruto_ desde ahora tu serás mi razón de ser

También el mío_ dijo Naruto_ sabes llevaba tiempo ocultando mis sentimientos por ti, por miedo al que dirán, pero ahora ni me importa, mientras estés junto a mi nada mi importara

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o**

 **Tu hombre yo niña**

 **Nos separan casi 20 años**

 **Tu hombre yo niña**

 **El amor no sabe nuestra edad**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0**

Naruto y Sarada veían la aldea de noche, se veía hermosa,

Mi amor_ dijo Naruto_ no me importa que tu tengas 23 años y yo 44, te amo mi dulce niña

Yo también mi amor_ dijo Sarada

Sabes_ dijo Naruto llamando la atención de Sarada_ Sasuke y Sakura lo tomaran muy mal así que, nos vamos para siempre de konoha_ ya que a el no le importaba dejar su puesto de hokage, mientras estuviera con su pequeña amada, ni el odio que se ganaría con sus amigos de la infancia, ya que por amor eso no le importaba

Claro_ dijo Sarada_ yo contigo iré hasta el fin del mundo

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0**

 **Tu hombre yo niña**

 **Así son las cosas de la vida**

 **Tu hombre yo niña**

 **Un amor para la eternidad**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0**

Después de varios años, se encontraban Sarada y Naruto caminando de la mano sobre la orilla del mar, Sarada tenia un pequeño bulto en su panza, y Naruto le acariciaba a su próximo bebe, que vendrá en tan solo dos meses, ambos se veían tan felices, tan enamorados.

En esta etapa Naruto tenía ya 50 años y Sarada 29, aunque Naruto se veía mas joven

PAPÁ, MAMÁ_ se escucho mientras un niño de 5 años de edad, ojos azules como su padre, marquitas en forma de bigotes, dos en cada mejilla, cabello negro y lacio, como el de su madre, de carácter tranquilo, pero a la vez explosivo, de nombre Asahi uzumaki, llego abrazando a sus padre_ vamos a ver la puesta del sol_ dijo en pequeño, sus padres asintieron_ mami_ dijo el pequeño_ cuando nazca mi hermanito, ya no te lo vas a comer otra vez verdad_ dijo el niño serio, lo cual sus padres solo rieron un poco

Claro que no Asahi_ dijo Naruto_ aquí entre nos, yo me encargare de que no se lo coma_ dijo Naruto mientras le giñaba el ojo

GRACIAS PAPI_ grito el niño, y así se fue corriendo por la hermosa bahía

Oye_ dijo Sarada disimulando enojo_ por que le dijiste eso al niño

Jejejeje_ rio Naruto_ perdón_ y ambos se sentaron en la arena de la playa_ te amo Sarada a ti, y a nuestros hijos, mientras le daba un fugaz beso

Yo también_ dijo Sarada_ sabes nuestro amor es…

Un amor para la eternidad _ dijeron los enamorados

 **0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0**

 **Holaa Jeffersongongora espero que te haya gustado jeje y otra cosa por la cual te quejaste era mis finales XD espero que este te haya gustado jejeje por que lo hice con todo mi cariño y espero que te guste y muchas gracias por apoyar mis historias**

 **Si quieren mas complacencias háganmelas saber jeje, yo tratare de hacerlas**

 **Hasta la próxima**

 **04/ene/16**


End file.
